Defending Her Honor
by princessxoamber
Summary: Quote Prompt: #2 "Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense." Mark Overby. A Jasper and Bella story


**A/N: I adored writing this contest, it was so much fun and thank you for everyone who reviewed it at the time =) **

**Quote Me Contest: **

**Title:** Defending Her Honor

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Quote Prompt:** #2 "Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense." Mark Overby.

**Pairing:** Jasper/Bella

**Rating:** Mature

**Word Count: **5,254

**Summary:** Jasper and Bella have been together for three years. Jasper is a little bit older then Bella, and is away at college. On a break, he comes back to find, his Bella, being terrorized and hit on by a group of boys. He lets it go until one night, when enough becomes enough, and Jasper lets out his animal on the men that think they can touch what he loves.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the quote used for this entry, I just borrowed them for the time being =) **

**Penname:** PrincessxoAmber

**Twitter**: PrincessxoAmber

**Beta:** abbymickey24

Defending Her Honor

Bella Swan is three years my junior, I met her when I was a senior at Forks High School and she a freshman. I'd known of her because her father was the police chief, but I'd never spoken to her. That changed one autumn morning, when I saw her walking to school in the rain.

I stopped to help her and she stuttered out my name, "You're Ja-Ja-Ja-sper Whitlock."

I grinned at her and watched the blush I would eventually fall in love with grace her cheeks. I was well known around Forks, since I was the quarterback of the football team. Basically everyone knew me, but no one really knew anything about me. My time before Forks had left me wary of letting anyone in, but one blush, from a brown eyed angel, and I wanted her to know everything about me. I had to remind myself, several times over, that she was only fifteen and I had just turned eighteen.

I spent all my time with Bella that I could, all the way up to Christmas break. She wore my football jersey to all the football games and I picked her up for school everyday. She'd wait for me to finish practice everyday and then we would ride back to her house. She'd help me with my English and I'd help her with math, we would cook dinner, and when the Chief got home sometimes we'd chat about a sports game or about my team. No matter what though, at least twice a week, we all had dinner together.

By December, I was fed up with being Bella Swan's friend. I wanted to be her boyfriend, her everything. I went to see the Chief, on an early dismissal day for seniors, (although I promised Bella, that I would be back before she got out of school). When I left the school, I went straight to the station and was greeted by the Chief's secretary. She allowed me to go straight back toward his office and when I got there, he was sitting behind the desk with his hands crossed over his chest.

"I've been waiting for this for months, boy, make it good." Charlie leaned back in his chair haughtily.

"Chief, I'd like to start dating Bella, officially." I looked up from my shoes and stared him in the eyes. "I love her."

"Just remember she's only fifteen years old, that means no funny business," He warned.

That night I went to dinner at Bella's house. It was just like normal, only I placed small touches on her arm or I'd grab her hand and hold it in mine whenever I got he chance. When I asked Bella to be my girlfriend, she sat in complete silence for five full minutes. She just stared at my face, mostly my mouth and gaped at me like a fish. Her mouth would move but no words came out. I in turn busted out laughing and she thought it was a joke.

"Bella, please, I'm serious. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"But, Jasper, you're a senior, and popular. What do you want from me?" She asked looking away from my mouth and down towards her hands in her lap.

"I like you, Bella, and I want to date you; I even asked your father of I could." That earned a smile and a giant hug.

After that we spent the next six months together. Sometimes we were working on school stuff, she helped with my application essays and I tried to teach her how to play football (that was a laughable experience). We also went on dates to Port Angeles and then I even talked her into going to prom with me in the spring.

Summer came and Bella started her first job at Newton's Outfitter's, taking some of our time away from being together. In the middle of July, I had to head to Seattle for orientation and for football camp.

I came home for Bella's sixteenth birthday and we'd finally crossed that line into a sexual relationship. We hadn't gone all the way, but before I'd gone back to school my mouth had found her nipple a few times while her hand rubbed up and down my clothed length.

For my six week Christmas break, I came home and got to celebrate my birthday with Bella. It was then that we crossed the line fully.

The day of my birthday my parent's were away with my sister. I didn't mind. I knew my sister needed them more then I did and I was always happy to spend alone time with Bella.

She came over early that morning, made me breakfast in bed, and then we had a picnic in the backyard as we watched clouds roll by and picked out shapes. It was completely innocent and juvenile, but we adored it.

At one point Bella settled her body across my chest and started placing soft kisses anywhere she could reach. Her hands came up and she unbuttoned my shirt, letting it fall open as she rose up and straddled my lap.

"Bella, sugar, what are you doing?" I asked full of curiosity and knowing that if she continued to sit where she was, I could not be held accountable for my actions.

"I'm trying to give you your birthday present, Jazzy," She said simply.

Her mouth descended toward my neck and I bucked my hips into her in response. The small skirt she was wearing left little to my imagination and I had imagined a lot over the last year. As I rubbed against her, Bella let out a small moan and that was my undoing. I rolled us in the grass so that I was seated between her legs and could push into her harder.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" I asked forcing her to look into my eyes to see the seriousness I was trying to convey.

"I know exactly what I want."

She then reached up, grabbed a fist full of my hair, and pulled me in for a heated kiss.

"At least let me take you inside if you want to do this," I pleaded, pulling my head back and trying to hold onto the last bit of self control I had.

She nodded and I carried her inside, going straight to my room. I didn't want to let her go, afraid that this was just another dream about having her in every way. I knew if she moved away from me then I would wake up and be all alone again, just like I have for many nights before this.

I'd like to say it ended up being perfect and that we both had the best time ever, but that's not how it went at all. I was so scared of hurting her, that I was overly gentle and Bella reacted, in a way, I never thought possible.

She burst out laughing and tears rolled down her face and my ego instantly deflated right along with my cock. To put it lightly, Bella's seduction plans failed and we lay in bed watching movies for the rest of the afternoon.

I was all for trying it again though and that night, I pounced.

As Bella cleaned up the dishes from dinner, I came up behind her and began placing kisses on her shoulders. "Leave them and go to my room."

She turned and when she caught my eyes, I guess she saw something there and moved to follow my instructions. I followed a few minutes later, after a pep talk to myself. When I got to my bedroom, Bella was lying on my bed wearing only her tiny little boy shorts and my old football t-shirt from school.

I groaned and quickly moved to stand to the side so I could reach out and touch her. My hand found its way to her ankle first before sliding up. I grazed over her calf, under the back of her knee, and up over her thigh before stopping at her hip.

"When I said come up here I probably should have been more specific. I meant go to my room, get naked, and be ready for me." As I spoke I lifted my shirt from Bella's body and was happy to find her bra-less.

My hands came up, cupping her breasts and Bella responded with a wanton moan.

"I'm going to take you now, Bella. Is that what you want?" I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Please, Jasper. Please take me." Her body arched into mine and I reveled in the feel of her against me.

I reluctantly dropped my hands, from her body, and stripped my own clothing. Now was not the time for foreplay and I had no desire to even think about it. The look on Bella's face told me she was feeling the same way.

I reached in my bedside table, found a condom, and rolled it on. Lying back down, I placed myself between Bella's legs and looked toward her eyes for one last conformation. I wasn't a complete asshole.

She nodded and with a deep kiss on lips I slipped inside her. God she was so tight. Inch by slow inch I pushed forward until I reached her barrier. She drew in a deep breath and as she let it out I pushed all the way through. This time, the tears falling from her eyes weren't from laughter, but I wasn't even sure they were from pain. I honestly felt like they were tears of happiness and I had never felt more loved than in that moment.

My experience allowed me to take care of Bella before I even thought of gaining any pleasure. Bella's eyes rolled back into her head every time I pushed further into her. The noises and the calls of my name were almost too much to handle. I pushed my lips to Bella's just so I could silence her pleas. She wanted it harder and faster and I just wanted to enjoy her.

I didn't want to hurt her, but her pleas finally worked and I pushed myself harder and faster, giving her what she wanted. I worried that she would be in pain the next morning, but then she locked her legs around my waist and I couldn't find it in me to care anymore.

The first time I felt Bella orgasm around me, I almost lost my whole load. Her walls were so tight and her breathy voice was the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. I wanted to see her react that way again, so I started reciting football statistics in my head until I was ready to let go for myself.

A few minutes later Bella called my name once again, alerting me to her near orgasm. "Jasper, oh God, yes," She moaned.

Finally, I let go and my cock pulsated inside of her. I pushed my hips against her as I felt her walls clenching again.

Once our orgasms had flowed though the both of us I leaned forward and placed my forehead against hers.

"Thank you," I whispered followed by an, "I love you."

"Oh, Jasper, I love you, so much."

With another kiss I pulled out of her and headed to the bathroom. After I disposed of the condom I grabbed a washcloth to clean her up. Coming back out I found Bella snoring softly in my bed. I stood there a few minutes just looking down at my beautiful girl. When she gave a small sigh and rolled over I finally moved.

I called the station and told Charlie that Bella had fallen asleep at my house. He gave me a grumbled response and hung up. Figuring that had been an agreement she could stay, I crawled back into bed behind Bella. Pulling her tight against my chest I held her close to me throughout the night.

We spent the rest of my break exploring the new part of our relationship and when I went back to school, Bella and I closer and more in love than ever.

Not all was as happy as I thought it was though. I learned from one of her friends, who was worried, that the girls in Forks had started terrorizing Bella endlessly. They were always saying I was cheating or sleeping around with every girl I met. It was silly, I was only four hours away at the University of Washington. I came home every break, long weekend or basically any chance I could. Bella started making her own trips as soon as she started driving.

Thankfully, she never believed what they said and we were still just as strong as ever. We continued the same as always through the rest of her years at Forks High.

Now, it's officially the end of Bella's senior year. Classes ended for me at the beginning of May so I came home early to surprise her, for a very specific reason.

I was going to take her on a date to Port Angeles and then ask her to move into my apartment with me, instead of staying in the dorms this fall.

I had also spoken to Charlie about something else, but had not given me an answer. He told me we'd talk about it later and then pointed at the clock telling me it was time to pick up Bella.

I pulled into the parking lot of school and then leaned against my hood to wait for her. I watched as her friend, Angela Webber, came out. She gave me a small wave that I returned. Her boyfriend, Ben Cheney, gave me a nod of his head before he pointed to a group of guys waiting by the entrance to the library. I remembered those idiots- Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Austin Marks, and some Connor kid.

Bella walked out of the library doors moments later. Red clouded my vision when I realized they had been waiting on her.

Her eyes found me immediately and a big smile graced her face. However, it fell away quickly when she saw the other boys waiting, her look turning to pure fear. I moved to step forward but she shook her head no. As Bella moved past them, the whistles and cat calling commenced.

"I'll teach you how to fly, Little Swan," Newton started. "Hell yeah, fly high on my dick."

I shook my head because honestly that didn't even make sense.

Bella was walking so fast that she tripped and hit the ground, scrapping her hands and knees. The morons with a death wish started laughing and I'd had enough.

"Bella, my beautiful girl, are you okay?" I asked as I scooped her up and sent a death glare at the idiots.

"Jazzy, please don't do anything." She pleaded. The look on her face was the only thing keeping me from teaching them a lesson right now, but I knew before the weekend was over they would learn it.

Bella tried to avoid talking about those boys all afternoon. I knew the girls teased her, but I didn't know about the boys' involvement. Bella was beautiful, very beautiful and with each pass of her birthday, it seemed to only increase. I had no doubt that those boys wanted her for themselves, but that would never happen as long as I was still breathing. Bella was my girl and I'd go to the ends of the earth for her.

Once we got back to Bella's house she spent the rest of the afternoon studying for her finals. I tried not to bug her, but her studious habits were ones I loved to observe. I watched as her forehead scrunched while she stared at calculus problems. As she moved onto her English essay, she would glare at her computer screen and bit her lip to think of the exact words she wanted. I loved to see her like this. She was so damn smart, and could be anything she wanted.

"Jazzy, stop staring at me," Bella mumbled with her pencil in her mouth.

"But you are just so cute." I poked her nose and received a giggle in response.

"Give me twenty more minutes, okay? Then we can do whatever you want." She pushed me away from her and focused back on the work in front of her.

"_Anything,_ I want huh," I tapped by chin, "that could be a dangerous response Miss Swan."

She didn't respond, just let out another small giggle. I reluctantly left the kitchen where she was working and made my way to the living room to watch some television. I thought about everything I had to do in Port Angeles. I knew Bella would want to stop in that old bookstore she liked and I always like to stop in the antique store. The last time I was in town, was when I found the ring I wanted to give Bella. It was late Civil War era and had a giant pink sapphire in the middle of it with almost thirty little diamonds all around it. It was very Bella like, classic and one of a kind yet simple, even if it was bigger than most. I was hoping that the store would have something match it soon, so I could give her something for graduation.

Bella left her books on the kitchen table and came to join me in the living room. "What do you have planned tonight, Jasper?"

"Just Port Angeles so go get ready, we need to leave soon." I swatted her butt so she could get a move on.

Bella ran up to her room and came down less than twenty minutes later. I loved that about her; she wasn't like other girls who needed hours to get ready. She'd dressed simply in jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of sandals. Her hair was pulled half way back in a ponytail and I loved seeing it curl at the ends.

I grabbed her hand and we walked out toward my car. The drive to Port Angeles was spent in a comfortable silence. Every so often, Bella would change the song on the radio and sing along to it.

When we got to town I was right about Bella wanting to go to the old bookstore. She immediately jumped out of the car and made her way in the store's direction. I tried to stop her but she wasn't having any of it.

"Jazz, please let me go into the store," She pleaded, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, sugar, I'm just going to stop in over at the antique store, then I'll meet you back here in thirty minutes. That's all though, can't keep you out too late." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Sure, Jasper, only thirty minutes in a bookstore," She scoffed and turned away from me.

I shook my head and made my way into the quiet antique store. The owner caught my eye and waved me over. "Mr. Whitlock, I have something for you," He said cheerfully.

"What do you have, Mr. Marcus?" I inquired looking down into the glass display case.

"I happen to have a matching bracelet to that ring you bought a few months ago." He gave me a suspicious eye and I just chuckled.

"Wrap it up, Mr. Marcus, my lady is waiting." I instinctively looked out the window of the shop, hoping to see Bella from where I was. Unfortunately, I couldn't and I was starting to get nervous about it.

I checked out with Mr. Marcus and made my way back towards the bookstore. When I did, I immediately saw red. Those awful boys from Forks were standing just outside of the building. I growled low in my throat and moved past them. I glared in their direction and sensing my anger they backed up, moving a few stores down.

When I got inside I found Bella on the floor of the bookstore with ten books stacked up already in her to buy pile.

"Find some good stuff, sugar?" I asked.

"Hey Jazz, yeah, some good ones. I haven't read some of these, can you believe it?" She asked full of excitement.

I chuckled as I shook my head and helped her up. Once we'd gathered the ones she wanted we checked out and made our way to the Italian restaurant for some dinner. We took our seats in a booth, hidden a little ways behind everyone else and I prepared myself for what I was about to ask.

"Bella," I started after we ordered, "What do you think about living with me, in the fall?"

"You mean, in your apartment? She asked shakily.

"Yeah."

"With you?"

"With me." I said, hoping she'd say yes. She just stared at me, so I continued, "I love you Bella. I've loved you for years and I know things have been rough with us being apart, but now we can be together all the time. We can share our bed and snuggle every night but if that's not what you want, don't feel obligated to say yes. As long as you're happy I'd go for anything, you know that."

"What about Charlie?" She asked.

"Taken care of." I flashed a smirk in her direction and she giggled.

"Well, then hello roomie!" She grabbed my hand across the table. "I love you, Jazz. I can't wait for us to really start out lives together."

We ate our dinner and chatted some more about things Bella wanted to add to the apartment, and about what classes she wanted to take. It was a perfect evening and I hated for it to end. Bella wanted to walk down by the docks and listen to the waves roll against them, she said the sound was soothing. So, we walked along the streets of Port Angeles and toward the docks.

We weren't to far away from them when I was suddenly hit with something and knocked off balance. Bella's hand was ripped from mine and I heard a small scream come from her.

"Jasper, get up. Please get up," She whimpered.

Hearing Bella's voice caused something in me to snap and I was taken back to a night I had tried hard to forget. The night my older sister had been attacked.

It was a night like this, a happy night. It was Rosalie's sixteenth birthday and my parents had decided to throw a big lavish party. They were acting as if it was the nineteen twenties and they wanted her to be courted by some man. Royce King was the one they had been hoping would take an interest in Rosalie, and unfortunately he did.

I was only ten at the time and supposed to be in bed, but I saw them. Royce and his friends had been drinking and were getting rowdy. When my sister came upon them they started to push her around and say some very nasty things toward her. I saw them rip her dress at her thigh and that's when I tried to intervene. I ran into them, but the three other guys pulled me off and pinned me to the wall. I watched helplessly as they tortured and beat my sister within an inch of her life. I didn't know the exact details of what they were doing to my sister and I only found out a few years later, what really happened. I felt guilty because I hadn't understood and thought she'd done something really bad to make Royce so angry.

When they were finished Rosalie had been taken to the hospital and treated. She was alive, but very helpless. She was afraid of her own shadow for a long time and I vowed to make amends for her. Royce and his gang of bastards, weren't ever charged with anything for hurting Rosalie. They were all the spoiled rich kids; Senators as fathers or lawyer uncles. They each had someone who was willing to buy their way out of the trouble they were in.

As soon as I thought I was big enough, around fourteen, I went after Royce King and all of his friends. With anger and revenge on my mind I was able to beat all of them down and made sure they knew they were paying for what they did to my sister. Their families didn't press any charges, they just laughed my actions off as those of an angry young teenage boy. That's when we moved to Forks, my folks thought I needed to get away from there, and away from the horrible past we had. It was then that I realized I'd do anything for those I loved. I would kill, maim, and destroy anything that came that close to hurting a loved one again.

My sister had moved to the home of the doctor that was treating her, his wife had been through a similar situation and would help her work through it. It also helped that as soon as Rose got to the Cullen house, the oldest son took to her and she clung to him. They haven't let go since.

Suddenly, a scream broke into my thoughts and the scene changed. It wasn't Rosalie that was being attacked anymore, it was Bella and I had to stop it. I pushed myself up ignoring the pain as the anger took over; everything else fading away into the background.

"Jasper, stop!" Bella yelled, "Jasper, the police are coming. They will deal with them."

Bella's voice brought the sounds and lights back and I realized I was beating on the men holding her, recognizing Newton's blond hair immediately.

I stopped my assault on him and finally noticed the other boys lying on the ground nearly unconscious. I, honestly, couldn't have cared less. They deserved everything they got.

I made my way to Bella and found a bruise forming on her cheek and her lip was bleeding.

"Did they hurt you?" I asked rolling my finger over her lip lightly.

"I'm okay, Jasper, what about you?" Her voice was very calming and was doing wonders for my anger.

"I'm fine, Bella, just worried about you," I told her honestly.

"They reminded you of Rosalie, huh?" She asked pushing my curly blond locks out of my face.

I just nodded yes and pulled her tight against me, burying my face into her neck. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Before she could respond, the police arrived and I was the one thrown in handcuffs. Bella was protesting greatly, telling them I did nothing wrong, that the boys had attacked, and I was just defending us. Her words fell on deaf ears and I was put in the back of a police car while Bella was taken to an ambulance. I assumed she was on her way toward the hospital, and regrettably I was on my way to the police station.

They allowed me one phone call and I opted to call Charlie. He would know what to do with this mess. When I reached him, he said he was already in route. Bella had already called him from the hospital. He said she was fine, but they were keeping her overnight for observation and would come get me before going to the hospital.

He arrived half an hour later and sat outside my holding cell. "Well, son, tell me what happened."

I ran through the whole story, up until the part where I blacked out. "I just saw what was happening to my sister, only this time it was Bella in her place and I had to stop it."

I hung my head and waited for him to tell me I couldn't see Bella anymore, but he didn't. He patted me on the back and said, "Let's get you out of here, son."

I jumped up excitedly and waited for the guard to open my cell. I waited for what felt like hours, but really was only minutes before he got the door unlocked.

"Let's get our girl." Charlie ushered me toward his car and we made our way to the hospital. "Hey Jasper, you remember that talk we had?"

I nodded and let him continue. "Well, I don't have to think about it anymore. You have my blessing to ask Bella to marry you."

I wanted to squeal in happiness, but held it in and started thinking about ways to actually ask her.

When we arrived, I stopped at the gift shop and picked up a bouquet of roses to take up to her room. Charlie made his way up first, to make sure those boys weren't anywhere near my Bella. I was happy to have him on my side.

I reached Bella's room and leaned against the doorway, just watching her interact with Charlie. They were so good together and I was forever thankful for their relationship.

"Where's Jasper, Dad? Is he okay?" Bella's anxious voice asked, and I decided to make myself known.

"Right here, sugar." I pulled up a chair and grabbed one of Bella's hands, encasing it into mine.

"Did they let a doctor look at you? Dad, go get a doctor, Jazz was hit really hard," Bella ordered.

Charlie looked at me, then back at Bella, then sighed and stood up. "I'll be back. I'm going to find you a doctor."

"Jasper," Bella started, but I hushed her with my fingers to her lips.

"Tonight was bad, Bella. I don't ever want us to be in that situation again. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to protect you." I felt my eyes starting to water and heard Bella gasp.

"You did protect me! Who knows what they would have done if you had been knocked unconscious." Bella caught sight of the roses and asked, "Are those for me?"

I nodded and handed her the bouquet. She appraised them for a while before she looked at me and smiled. "You know, these remind me of us. They are so beautiful, but if you're trying to hurt them, they'll hurt you first. The thorns, they are there for defense, but still make them beautiful. That's you, Jasper, you are my thorns and you keep me safe."

"And what does that make you, my beautiful girl?" I asked.

"Well, I'm the petals; they are calm and blow in the wind. I see the good in everyone and trust way to easily." She smiled and grabbed my hand tighter.

She eventually fell asleep, but I stayed by her side and just watched her. Charlie came back in and gave me a nod. He never really went to find a doctor; he was just giving us some privacy.

I looked at the roses that lay on her bedside table knowing that every time I saw them now, I'd think of us. I was going to make sure that at least once a week, I brought her a new bouquet so we could have them in our apartment.

I had to believe we were going to be okay. I trusted myself to take care of her when it was needed. I could be there for her to cry to, to yell at, anything she needed. I've loved her for so long, and I had no doubt that she was my forever. I was happy to put this behind us, so we could move forward toward our forever.


End file.
